nspolandballfandomcom-20200213-history
Oskania
"There are of two sides of existance. Black, and white, of yin and yang. We knowings this is of very trues, but........ What is of keepings it all from blending into gray? Am guessings we will of never knowings!" -Oskania, wondering about the nature of good and evil, and how there is no in-between. "...Do yuo usings Helium-3?" -Oskania's Furuzaki persona, asking her trademark question. Overview Oskania is a democratic full-blub nation, famous for her ludicrous levels of technology that surpasses almost any other, her combat spaceships, moon colonies, and her constant conflicts with herself in which she laments on the past and wonders if technological advancement is truly worth abandoning tradition. She is also noted to enjoy Sake, to the point where she uses it as a very common beverage for her daily meals, which mostly consist of Salmon Sushi Oskania currently resides in the year 2650, along with Rustyal, Achya, Regria, Hwaizau, and several others. However, other then Regria and Rustyal, she is one of the only ones whom possesses advanced moon colonies which can harvest Helium-3 reliably, which Oskania uses to power her entire nation, along with many solar panel-plated skyscrapers, and water-based power sources. She is the one whom invented Kinetic energy fields, and the first naval-grade weapons that could be used in space-- or at least, in her lore. She has a rich history and culture, but she prefers not to talk about the past. Her interaction with the other nations is calm and collected, and tries to keep herself to herself. However, when she says Nani, Dreamplanet gets confused. Personality Oskania is a fairly unique country, seeing as she has several distinct personalities that take over at certain times. In fact, these personalities are labelled differently by Oskania herself, even through them themselves. Osake: Oskania's usual personality. In this form, her voice is noticeably filled with energy and innocence. While taking up her 'Osake' persona, Oskania is shown to love anything that'd be fun, such as stalking others, playing pranks with others, hosting festivals oftenly, and drinking sake just for the thrill of it, and not because she respects tradition much, although she does take it into consideration, on multiple occassions. Despite the fact she sounds and seems innocent on the cover, if somebody gets close enough to her, they'll find she is quite the mischievous nation, or at least in this form. ''Furuzaki: ''When more serious, businesslike, and more complex scenarios come up, Oskania will often don a pair of glasses, putting on her 'Furuzaki' persona. While like this, her voice becomes deep, powerful, mature, and intelligent-sounding. Her demeanor would be far more calm, and she'd be less open to everyone. In this form, she essentially puts intelligence above most of what the Osake persona would focus on, and thus is far more rational in her choices. She enjoys seeing other nations' technological marvels, and talking about rather intelligent concepts and subjects, taking a peculiar interest in space travel, physics, and Helium-3 power. '''Akashi: '''Want a war with Oskania? Yes? Akashi is what will come out of that. Headstrong, hard-headed, aggressive, and fearless are what most would describe the Akashi persona as, and said descriptions are actually fairly accurate. Characterized by an advanced military helmet, and a very aggressive and power-oriented tone to her voice, to which she attempts to sound scary, yet only somewhat manages to achieve that. She gets worked up over everything that could be taken as a threat, and will be quick on her trigger finger. She is a fond lover of war history, and loves fantasizing about what would happen if x or x occurred where they could have, but other then that, she doesn't care much about anything else, being the district of Oskania that makes all her weapons, and most of her combat spaceships. WIP